Yule Gift
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: The Conclusion: A little winter holiday tale with Marie and her favorite elf lord. It's soon to be Yule...what will she get Lord Elrond?
1. Chapter 1

7

The sudden hiss of snow striking the fire in my hearth snapped my concentration and the careful Tengwar capital I was writing jerked slightly to the side. The _wrong_ side. Sighing I put down my quill. This was the third time I had messed up this piece of parchment and I was tired of sanding down my mistakes.

Damn.

The dinner bell rang clearly over my worried thoughts. I picked up my quill, carefully cleaned it and then capped the inkwell. Regretfully putting aside my botched job, I got up and went to the dining hall.

It was a night of no ceremony so platters of chicken and rabbit in sauce were placed in the center of tables, along with boiled potatoes, delightful fruit chutney and tureens of thick venison soup. And fresh bread, of course. Hungry, I single-mindedly filled my plate and set to work on the wonderful food. I realized as I finished my chicken in record time that I had neglected to eat lunch. Pausing to sip some mulled wine, I looked about the dining hall. My eyes naturally stopped at the high table, where only Glorfindel and Erestor, heads bent in earnest conversation, ate in solitary splendor. No elf lord. Frowning slightly, I took another sip of wine. I wondered what had kept him away from dinner.

I noticed the hall was pretty full. Perhaps he had gotten distracted by something at the last minute.

Finishing up, I took my dishes to the wide deep baskets provided for used cutlery and dishes. Stacking them there, I then went out into the corridor and decided to see if Elrond was in his study.

About to march down the hall, I was joined by Glorfindel. Glancing into his beautiful face, I wondered at his presence.

"Where do you wander, Marie?" He asked pleasantly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Actually, my lord, I was in search of Lord Elrond. You may have noticed he did not appear for supper."

Glorfindel nodded and we walked on in silence for a few minutes. I was puzzled by his companionship as I usually had little to do with blond elf lord. And not because we did not rub along well together, but simply because our paths crossed infrequently.

Glorfindel did not speak again until we reached the doors of Elrond's study. About to knock, I looked up at the elf. "Is he in there, or will I be knocking to no purpose?"

A small smile crossed his face. He reached in front of me and pushed open the door. A dark study met my eyes, only the low embers of a banked fire casting light in an otherwise unoccupied room.

"Well?" I turned to Glorfindel enjoying the play of the low light in his golden hair. "Where is he? Are you hiding him someplace?"

"No, Marie." He took me by the elbow and we were once again out in the corridor, the study door closed. Indicating a stone bench across the corridor in a niche surrounded by the convolutions of a now dormant wisteria vine, I sat, adjusting a pump green pillow behind me. He joined me, sinking gracefully next to me.

Leaning against the stone balustrade behind us he grinned. "Lord Elrond has gone on a short journey. Just a few days duration."

"Oh yes? Hm." He hadn't mentioned it to me and though he was by no means required to tell me of his whereabouts he was usually forthcoming about such things. "Where's he off to then?"

"Hunting the very rare herb _halenmyr._ He uses it in his tinctures and salves to fight infection. He needs a great deal of it, as you may imagine."

Oh, I could imagine quite a bit. And I'll just bet a great deal of it had been used on me. Sighing, I shook my head, but a sudden thought made me ask, "Didn't we gather a bunch of that this last spring?"

"Elrond uses a great many different combinations of herbs that have cleansing properties to keep wounds from festering. _Halenmyr _is used mostly internally."

I nodded again chagrined. I had undoubtedly drunk a great many goblets of the vile brew when I had my bronchitis a few years back. And when it had returned, albeit briefly, last winter.

"Does he have to go far to find it?"

"_Halenmyr _is actually a phosphorescent fungus that grows in only a few caves up in the Misty Mountains. It is not easy to reach."

"He didn't go by himself, did he?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, he took Vermariel and Galfalas with him. Do not worry, Marie. He is in fine fettle. He does enjoy his solitary jaunts up in the mountains. Clears his thinking."

"I can understand that." I looked at the snow swirling past the edge of the balustrade. "Though it seems like mighty inclement weather to go hunting a fungus."

"Well you know Elrond; he thrives on adventure."

"Oh yes, he is quite the danger seeker." I looked at Glorfindel sideways. "That is why he is always telling me to take an extra cloak or to make sure my boots are properly waterproofed, or has my dagger been honed recently, or---"

"Now, Marie, you know he is just showing his concern for you."

"Of course. He is such a worry wart. But I wonder if he worries about himself enough?"

"'Worry wart'?" Is that some kind of blemish?"

Laughing, I stood up. "No my lord, it is only a blemish of the spirit."

Glorfindel gave me a bemused look and the two of us parted ways.

But once back in my room, I sat down and stared at my messed up Tengwar calligraphy. My cat Ivy came up to me and butted her head against my leg. I bent to pet her absently and she strolled off to find a warm spot on my bed. Looking at my writing, I realized had better start being a worry wart myself, or I was never going to have anything ready as a Yule gift for Lord Elrond.

I sighed deeply. And I only had another week.

You know that elves are really pretty quiet, but for this event, there were extenuating circumstances.

It had to be way past midnight, close to three or four, when I woke up and looked around my room, puzzled by my snapping awake. My room was dark, just crossed with silvery bars of light from a half moon. I sat still, listening.

Voices! Excited voices too. I couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but I got out of bed, threw my woolen cloak over my shoulders and went down the outside corridor following the growing sound of Sindarin to the front of the House where it appeared most of the voices were.

The closer I got, the more elves I passed going towards the entrance.

Finally reaching the porch, I gently made my way through the throng of bodies and saw what the hubbub was about.

Lord Elrond was back.

Except, well, he was unconscious. One of the elves who had gone with him held him wrapped in a cloak. Glorfindel reached up and took the elf lord and rushed through us, followed closely by Isingal and Erestor. I quickly joined the procession.

They reached the surgery and all of us crowded around the outside study door. I wanted to go into the surgery but felt I'd better wait with the others. I sat on the bench opposite the door where I had sat with Glorfindel that evening, my chin resting on my pulled up knees. How badly was he hurt? What could have happened? Another avalanche? Orcs?

I chewed on my nails and waited.

At least an hour had gone by and I noticed the sky was going to lavender, when Glorfindel came out. He spoke to all of us waiting.

"My lords and ladies; Lord Elrond suffered a terrible fall up in the Chingyr Pass. His stallion Rhean was killed. Elrond suffered a bad gash to his head and a broken ankle. He is in a deep healing sleep now. Perhaps this evening he can have visitors."

The elves listened silently and then slowly dispersed, conversing in low voices. I sat on the bench, my head lowered, my face buried in my covered knees. Oh dear Lord in heaven! Upset as I was about Elrond's injuries, I knew by listening to Glorfindel, that the ol' elf lord would mend. Poor elf! But Rhean dead! His favorite! I know he and the stallion had been companions for many years. My Carenloth was one of his many foals. I sat there heartsick at the news.

A few minutes had passed when I felt the slight pressure of a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and hastily wiped my tears.

Glorfindel bent down. "Oh, no need for tears, Marie. Lord Elrond will be fine with quiet and rest."

Rubbing my face with both hands, I shook my head. "I am worried about the elf lord, but my heart breaks because of Rhean! Oh, poor Elrond! And the poor stallion! What a terrible thing! And he was just hunting a …_fungus._"

Glorfindel smiled slightly and then helped me up. I said good night and slowly went back to my room. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Glorfindel had gone back into the study.

What a night.

I could barely contain myself, but I did wait until after sunset to rush to Elrond's suite. I knocked on the door and when I heard the faint "Enter," I rushed in, but had enough presence of mind to close the door softly.

Crossing the sitting room, I peeked around the archway into the bedroom.

There sat the elf lord, several pillows behind him. A large lit candelabra shed lots of light across his lap currently covered with a large box, which Glorfindel was just shutting.

Glorfindel, with a smile at me, lifted the box and with a slight bow, left.

I wanted to fling myself at Lord Elrond, but I held back and came up to his side of the bed and looked at him closely. His face sported bruises, a particularly nasty one beneath his left eye. A swath of linen surrounded the top of his head. I noticed his left hand lay in his lap, also wrapped in linen. Glorfindel had not mentioned this injury so perhaps it was not too serious.

I quickly picked up his good hand and grasped it warmly. "Oh my lord! You are a mess!" Wanting to reach out and run my hand down his face, I paused and softly touched the bandage on his head. "You look like me after my run in with the orcs. Does it hurt much?'

"I cannot say it does not hurt at all, but Isingal's medicine has helped a great deal."

"And I'll bet you take it without making a face."

He looked at me, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. "My facial control is quite good, after all these years."

Grinning, I sat gingerly on the side of the bed. I looked at the pale green curves of embroidered ferns against bronze silk that made up the quilt covering Elrond's legs. My grin faded as I remembered his poor stallion. "I am so sorry about Rhean, my lord."

"As am I, Marie. He was a fine and reliable stallion who sired many wonderful foals."

"Carenloth being one of them."

"Indeed." He sighed deeply and let his head lean back into the mound of pillows behind him. "I shall miss him."

I fell silent at that until all I could hear were the sounds of the fire from across the room. I wanted to give Lord Elrond a hug, but knowing that was too forward, I lamely patted his hand. Returning to an earlier thought made me look up in alarm. "It _wasn't_ orcs, was it?'

"No, Marie. We were only a short distance from the caves where I usually found the _halenmyr_, when we startled a mountain cat chasing a wild ram which precipitated a small avalanche that poured down on us, and well, Rhean lost his footing. I leapt off and tried to pull him back, but was pulled down on top of him." His eyes went unfocused for a moment. "I heard his neck snap."

Okay, really, I couldn't help myself. Mindful of his injuries, I gently hugged the elf lord for a long moment. I mean, I had to do something! My poor elf lord!

He patted my back in return. I slowly sat up with a deep sigh. To change the subject, I asked, "What was in the box?"

"Some old things of Arwen's Glorfindel came across in the attic the other day." He folded his hands carefully in his lap. "What have you been working on these last few days?"

I realized it had been a few days since the two of us had actually talked at great length about anything. Even though the weather had kept most indoors, we all seemed pretty wrapped up in our own affairs. I suddenly realized why the elf lord would have wanted to go looking for his fungus. Probably a touch of "cabin fever." Anyway, I couldn't tell him about the calligraphy, so I improvised. "Just catching up with my journal."

Nodding, Lord Elrond sighed deeply and I realized with a start, I had been monopolizing too much of his time. Standing, I pointed to the candles. "Would you like me to blow those out? Do you need any medicine? Should I send for Isingal?'

"No, I shall be fine. Send Glorfindel in, please."

"All right."

I picked up his unbandaged hand and squeezing it gently one more time, I left the room.

Of course, the ever vigilant Glorfindel was sitting near the sitting room fire when I exited.

"My lord," I bowed and indicated the bedroom with a sweep of my hand.

Smiling, the tall blond elf strode past me.

I went slowly out of the suite.

Indulging in a sudden urge to go out to the stables and see Carenloth, I rushed through the House and went flying past the guards and was soon in the warm horsy confines of the stables.

As I walked quickly to Carenloth's stall, I passed Rhean's. A handful of hothouse flowers were stuck in the stall door latch. I stopped to touch them briefly and then rushed to Carenloth, whose head was peeking over her door. I threw my arms around her neck and suddenly began to cry.

After a few minutes, I raised my head and took a deep breath. I looked into the deep brown eyes of Carenloth. Straightening her forelock; I decided I must do something to cheer up the elf lord.

But what?


	2. Chapter 2

As much to sooth myself as to sooth Carenloth, I got her brushes down and thoroughly curried her until her coat shone (well as much as it could with her thick winter hair). And the steady work of grooming her made it easy for me to do some thinking.

But not much came to me save the peace and quiet taking care of Carenloth gave me.

Shaking my head, I went back down between the roomy box stalls back to the House. I hurried past Rhean's empty stall and went back to my room to come up with a plan for Lord Elrond's Yule gift.

My calligraphy example was sadly botched as I mentioned. Besides, well, it wasn't really _that_ special a thing. Not as special as it needed to be for the elf lord. It was all I could think of. I haven't much in the way of "crafty" skills (Not too clever with a needle and thread, or bead work, woodwork; that kind of thing). I needed to find something Lord Elrond really wanted, something that was not just hanging about the House, something…_rare_. He deserved it.

I sat up with that thought and a slow grin crossed my face.

Then I slumped down again: But how would I pull it off? I glanced toward my little patio, the fountain frozen into stillness. Snow was still softly falling from a uniformly grey sky. I imagined out on the road it was probably a good foot thick.

I got up and quickly went to the library. Hunting through the stacks I knew so well, I found what I was looking for with a minimum of searching.

Taking it to the long table in the center of the library, I pulled a lit branch of candles over to me and opened the large volume. A book on the flora and fauna of the North: Plants, beasties and all.

Ah…_halenmyr_. I read a good detailed description of it. I winced slightly as I realized I certainly had had ingested my share of the fungus. But what I was really looking for, I found at the bottom of the entry: generally where it grew.

I closed the book with a grin and took it back to the shelves. Going to the closest window, I looked up at the Misty Mountains. Chingyr Pass was the closest place to find it, though several other places were mentioned, including some caves near the Grey Havens. It did caution that permission was needed to harvest the fungus in several areas because the source of this rare herb was understandably protected and guarded. It seemed this fungus grew best in places that the elves frequented.

Luckily, Chingyr Pass was just up behind the high lake where the swans raised their cygnets each spring.

It wasn't that much of a ride, maybe a ten miles. Granted up a narrow twisting mountain trail, but still not terribly far. It should only take a day or so. Okay, well, maybe three.

I nodded to myself. I could go get the _halenmyr_ for Lord Elrond! And wouldn't he be surprised! It was perfect. It fit all my criteria: It was something special, Elrond needed it and it was rare.

Hot dog! I rubbed my hands briskly together and went into my closet and pulled out my leather pants, thick wool tunic and the leather jerkin to go over it. I pulled out my rucksack and shoved a hasty drawing I did of the trail, got my dagger (sharpened just a few days ago), a water flask and with a small sigh, the first aid kit that the elf lord insisted I always take with me.

Gee, I wonder why…..

I woke while it was still dark and dressed quickly and warmly. Gathering my supplies, I heaved my rucksack over my shoulder and hurried through the House. Luckily, I did not pass anyone I knew well.

Saluting the guards cheerily, I headed off to the stables. As I saddled Carenloth, I knew my departure had not been done with much in the way of secrecy. Any elf who passed me knew who I was. But I was hoping, since I had not told anyone of my specific plans, that it would take a while before they had figured out what I had done and where I had gone. And by the time that happened, well, I planned to be right back in the House, with my Yule gift all prepared.

I decided to take a roundabout route to the Chingyr Pass, too, so it wouldn't be obvious where I was going. Instead of due east, I headed out south, towards the high sheep pastures. Once I reached them, I could cut across east and follow this track I saw on a map that joined up with the path that cut through the Chingyr Pass.

The weather outside was frightful----all right not going to sing a Christmas carol here, but several crossed my mind as Carenloth and I made our slow way through drifted snow up to the sheep pastures.

I was warm, there was no wind and the air was crisp and cold. Only a few flakes of snow drifted down.

We stopped when we reached the highest pasture. A breathtaking blanket of snow stretched for hundreds of feet: pristine, white, not a creature on it, not even any bunny or bird tracks….but I cocked my head in surprise as I noticed a pair of horse tracks. Who else would have come up this way? The sheep were all snug in their barn, a good mile behind me. Hm. Perhaps a guard or a hunter?

About to shrug it off as inconsequential, I looked off to the oak trees to the south, where the sheep usually gathered to get out of the sun, and noticed there was a horse beneath the bare boughs. But there was no equipage on it.

I urged Carenloth forward and she snorted in interest and picked up her heels, letting out a whinny as we got closer.

The strange horse threw up its head and I could immediately tell this was no elf or ranger's mount, but a wild or abandoned stallion. Its ruddy bay coat was matted with knots and dried scratches and scabs. His ribs showed through the winter fur. And its left front hock was held off the ground. I could see dried blood on the hoof. There were some bare streaks of earth where the animal had scraped the snow hunting grass.

"Poor lad! Where did you wander from?" I slipped slowly off Carenloth, who reached out to touch noses with the animal, who jerked his head back after a brief sniff and hobbled away.

I cautiously stuck out my hand, but the stallion laid back his ears. I stepped back and then noticed, as the stallion turned his head, he had an unusual ivory white hank of hair in his long tangled mane. There was no other white hair on him, save where his hair had undoubtedly grown back over injuries.

I didn't know what to do. Poor guy. I debated about going back to the stables and telling Cerwal about this lone stranger, but decided, surely here he would be all right for a few days until I got back from collecting the _halenmyr._

Remounting, I saluted the skinny horse and slowly made my way off to the east as I intended, clouds of our steaming breath encircling us. About to shut the gate on the pasture, I heard a whinny from the bay. Carenloth whinnied back. Shaking my head, I turned my mare towards the Chingyr pass.

As we steadily ascended, I noticed that the sky and the light became greyer. Sighing, I hunkered down in my fur-lined cloak as the snow flakes began to fall faster.

Less than half an hour later, I could barely see beyond Carenloth's nose.

I pulled the mare to a halt and balancing on her rump, I looked back through the falling snow. Her hoof prints were rapidly being filled. Sighing, I urged her onward. From the map I had perused, the path widened enough for a small hut used by the guards for weather conditions such as these. There wasn't much to them, but it would be big enough for both me and Carenloth to get out of the snow for the night.

It seemed like a half an hour or so more before I could tell the path had widened. We halted and I stiffly slid out of the saddle. Holding the reins I began to walk slowly to the right, being very careful not to take a misstep. The memory of my journey with Lord Elrond two winters ago was fresh in my mind.

Shivering suddenly, I brushed the snow off my face and peered in the darkening shadows before me. It was a stand of stunted pines. As I got closer, I could make out the shape of what looked like a small cabin. Smiling, I walked faster and with relief I saw it was indeed, one of the perimeter huts.

I pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Probably had not been used in a long time. I pushed harder. I heard the wood creak, but it did not open. Exasperated (and cold) I went around the hut, leaving Carenloth. There was a small window. I jumped up and tried to grasp the deep sill, but my hands slid off as if there was nothing there to hold onto. I tried three more times and then stood there staring at the window.

Quickly I went back to Carenloth and got back in the saddle. We went around to the side of the hut until I was parallel with the window. I leaned over and pushed my hand through the dark square. I felt resistance; as if I was pushing on stone, but my hand was centered through the window. Dropping my arm, I slumped in my saddle. Was this some kind of joke? Was I hallucinating?

I leaned over and pounded on the window "wall." "Darn it elf lord! How can you have a hut out here no one can get into!" I yelled in frustration. Carenloth shook her head. "Yes, you think Lord Elrond is an old silly, too; don't you?"

About to pull the mare back, I noticed the window sort of shimmer and then I knew it was really there. I quickly stuck my hand through the opening, and did not meet a stone wall!

"Magic!" I exclaimed out loud. It _was_ magic and apparently saying the elf lord's name was the key to unlock it, or at least this particular hut; lucky for me. And I suppose using his name makes sense too. Otherwise, why would you be up here if not on his business? And the hut needed to be protected from being used as a den by animals (And if you were a creature of the dark, elvish things would probably repel you.)

Delighted the two of us wouldn't be stuck outdoors any further, I dismounted and led Carenloth to the front of the hut and pushed on the door. It still stubbornly refused to move. "Lord Elrond!" I shouted and I heard the click of the latch. I grabbed Carenloth's reins and pulled the mare into the hut.

Once inside, I closed the door and I couldn't help myself: I thumbed my nose at the worn oaken planks.

I settled Carenloth in the convenient area provided to the left side of the hearth. There was even straw on the ground and fresh straw in the manager (I could tell it was fresh by the color and smell). I got all Carenloth's equipage off and brushed her thoroughly. She nibbled on my hair as I took good care of her feet, my thoughts going to that poor stallion out in the meadow.

Finished, I found there was even a good-sized bag of oats. I gave her some and debated about boiling some for myself. But as I went to the fire, a yawn split my face. No, sleep is what I wanted. I hadn't ridden this long since late fall and I was a bit stiff and sore. The small hearth had kindling and logs already laid in it, so using the tinder and flint provided, I got the fire burning. Ahh, how wonderful the heat was! I rubbed my hands and then set out my bedroll near the flagstone hearth. A small rug lay there, which helped to keep the bone-chilling cold of the floor from seeping through. A few minutes of settling myself, and I was fast asleep.

So, are you amazed yet? I mean here I am, on my own, no elf lord or outriders, in a snowstorm and I haven't succumbed to frostbite or hypothermia or even a cold! I felt so empowered!

And the next morning, well things had only gotten a little worse. Nothing I couldn't handle, but, the storm had not let up much during the night and I really had to move a lot of snow away from the door so Carenloth and I could continue our journey.

But---the weather was fine once the sun had risen. The sky was filled with moving clouds and the snow sparkled everywhere. It was lovely.

So after plowing our way through some drifts, we finally reached the main trail up into the mountain, and though the snow was thick, the way was fairly clear and we climbed up into the Misty Mountains steadily.

Once past the midday meal, after rubbing my eyes for the hundredth time because of the snow glare, I realized we had actually been traveling through Chingyr Pass. Again, I congratulated myself on my ability to stay on the path. And so looking into the shadows, I kept a lookout for anything resembling a cave or caves.

I just wished the sun would get covered up with clouds, because my eyes were getting a bit blurry and crusty from tearing up a lot. Damn. It certainly would be silly to have gotten this far, only to go snow blind.

Finally, the sun settled far enough down that the mountainous outcroppings around us blocked the direct rays. The snow still sparkled, but it was more intermittent. Leaning over Carenloth's neck, I finally spied what looked like caves to my left!

Hot dog! I had done it! I'd found the caves! I stiffly dismounted and led Carenloth slowly to the largest opening which hung with glittering spears of icicles, making the cave look like the wide open mouth of the Abominable Snowman or something. I stood just inside the deep shadow brushing my sore eyes. I could not smell anything odiferous. Nothing but the hard sharp smell of cold stone and damp. A bit of dirt, perhaps. But certainly nothing indicating any animals lived in there. I peered closely at a protruding stone and noticed the Tengwar symbol for an "h" scratched into the stone. There were other letters, but I could not make them out. This definitely must be the right cave.

Patting Carenloth, I stepped into the dark. I paused and got my lantern off my saddle and taking a few moments, I got it lit and held it before me. Nothing but darkness stretched before me. Dropping Carenloth's reins, I walked cautiously forward, listening hard. All I could hear was my breathing and Carenloth's. I looked at the ground beneath my feet, but it was just soft grey, a rivulet of melt water running down the middle, glittering with ice on the edges.

Rubbing my eyes again, I brushed the tears away and looked about carefully. _Halenmyr _apparently grew in protected niches. But luckily, it was, when alive, a very bright green with an undercoat of purple. It would be hard to miss.

I heard Carenloth snort behind me and I turned, but the brightness of the light outside made her shape indistinct. Shaking my head, I crept further into the cave.

I walked along for about fifteen minutes, following the sound of water dripping. Hard to believe in the dead of winter there would be water dripping, but maybe there was a hot spring nearby.

The notes in the book I'd found in Elrond's library had said a great deal about the appearance of the herb, it's uses and where it was found, it didn't say much about the surrounding environment. So, heck, there could be anything in this cave.

Hopefully, nothing nasty!

Naw, there was that Tengwar "h" outside. Elves had been here. There was nothing nasty hiding in here.

My previous experience in a cave with Yko made goose bumps rise on my skin, but I pushed those memories away, straightened my back and moved more confidently forward. I knew no dream-eater hid in here. He or she wouldn't dare!

When I reached the dripping water, I gasped with delight as I looked about. There was indeed a heated pool of water and water dripped down off several stalagmites. And surrounding this pool, in tight bunches everywhere I swept with lantern light, was _halenmyr._ I had reached the mother lode as they say.

I set the lantern down and pulled out my dagger. Going to the closest bunch, I began to saw and scrape at it with my blade. Soon I had a tidy little pile of the fungus, which I stuffed in a cloth bag I had brought for just such a purpose.

Deciding that the warmth of the pool was enough, I gladly took off my thick gloves. Ah, it was much easier to cut the fungus grabbing it with bare hands than awkward gloves.

Soon the bag was full. I tied it up and set it aside. About to start filling another bag (I was going to get three) I heard far off, the whinny of Carenloth. Puzzled, I just shook my head. I think she missed that wild stallion.

As I scrambled over the rocks near the pool to get to another large growth of fungus, a breath of cold winter air swept through the cavern, and 'poof!' my lantern went out!

"Damn." I said, irritated. I turned around very carefully. It was pitch dark, but I had a sort of mental picture in my head of how I had gotten to where I was and so I carefully felt for the rocks I had climbed over.

The intermittent steam around me was filled with a slight mineral smell. I stopped to rub my eyes, actually kind of soothed by the utter darkness.

Then two things happened: I slipped and fell on my bum and then half-fell into the hot spring. And as I cursed and tried to get up, my hands inexplicably burning from my contact with the hot spring, I became gradually aware of a sickly green light coming from the center of the pool.

Elrond's book had said nothing about a haunted hot spring!


	3. Chapter 3

4

I scrambled up, but wearing the boots I was, I couldn't get a very good purchase with my feet, so I once again fell in the hot spring. Thank all the stars that at least it WAS a hot spring so I didn't freeze to death. I stood slowly, feeling very carefully with my feet. The stones beneath my so far waterproof boots shifted every time I put weight on them. And now I was uncertain on what direction to go in.

But that icky green light was getting stronger, giving me a better view of my surroundings.

In the center of the pool, a-a…_shape _of something was rising. It was the same acid green as the light around me. Actually the light was coming from it. It slowly took on a vaguely human form until it stopped rising from the water. Of course, then it started to come towards me.

Well, not really wanting to deal with this thing up close and personal, I tried to back away, but found my feet were sort of rooted to the spot. Dang! I must have gotten them jammed between rocks or something. The green thing came up to me and stopped about three feet away. I could see a sort of face at what would be head level. "Who are you? What are you?" I shouted fearfully, hating the fact I was not being too calm and rational.

It was if the sound of steam escaping filled the air and then I realized it formed words. But words telling me what, I didn't know.

I asked again in the little Quenya I knew.

_Minnnnnneeeeee_ the phantasm hissed. And I wasn't sure if it meant the pool or the cave or the fungus or all of the above.

I tried to pull my feet out of the water but I still couldn't and a creeping feeling of numbness was crawling up my legs. "I am stuck. I cannot get free." I tentatively waved my hands in front of me trying to be placating. "I shall leave the fungus here, I swear."

The green being drew closer to me. _Minnnnneeeeee _it said in strangely accented Quenya. I looked about and then realized the shape of some of the strange stalagmites and stalactites looked familiar. The being came closer to me before I could make out the forms of the stones. I was suddenly swallowed in the green light and a burning pain swept through me and then utter numbness.

And then it was dark.

I could only scream in my head. Nothing but darkness surrounded me. I screamed and shouted. But no one answered. There were flashes of green. And then, my mind went dark.

Pretty weird, huh? I had no idea what was happening, or why. I had not felt any overwhelming evil like I had with the Nazgul or with Yko. Just something utterly alien.

When I came to, I was still in the same predicament I was earlier. It was completely dark, I was completely numb and could not move.

I yanked at my feet but they wouldn't move; nothing on me moved. I could not move my arms or hands. I could not even feel myself blink. It was horrible: My whole body felt numb, wooden-like. The only thing "alive" as it were, was my mind. I screamed. Like that was going to do any good. But it was so terrifying to NOT feel or move! Nobody knew where I was. Heck, I didn't know where I was. I could have been moved somewhere else: How would I know?

Of course, I started thinking of the elf lord. I just wanted to get him a special gift; something useful. And now I was in this terrible predicament. Had I been poisoned? Kidnapped and given some foul brew? Ensorcelled? What about Carenloth? And the deep winter outside? And that poor winter-thin stallion.

Obviously, one can only think this way for so long before a headache becomes your constant companion. And I easily got a whopper.

So I tried to think of other things. Okay; okay: Happy thoughts. I thought happy thoughts. Because if I didn't, I would be a gibbering idiot, raw with fear and terror. I pictured how beautiful Rivendell is in the winter. The delicate stone tracery of the architecture dusted with snow and icicles. How beautiful the elves were riding through fresh powder, the horses' characteristically long winter manes sometimes touching the snow drifts, The tinkling of silver bells on the horses' equipage, the elves themselves wrapped in dark grey and silver cloaks lined with fur, the hoods surrounding their gorgeous faces. Elves, skating across the lake above the house, the wind blowing back their hair, moonlight illuminating their graceful intricate moves as they danced across the ice in flowing motion. The warmth of the Hall of Fire, the firelight and candles glowing in intense elvish eyes and picking out the gold thread or silver filigree worn by my dear elf lord.

Oh, damn, now I began thinking of him, which just made me feel sad. He was injured and bedridden, he'd lost his favorite stallion. How chaffing it must be for him to be unable to get up and do things he normally did: keeping in order the day-to-day life of Rivendell, reading and writing, indulging in a little silverwork when he got time. Taking walks with a talkative human guest, especially in the gardens. Or maybe even a ride down along the Bruinen.

Um, you know, and the very _occasional _times he needed to be a healer. But not too often, just when the odd…accident happened every now and again. And really, it isn't TOO frequent. Rare. It's a rare event when he needs to use his healing skills.

You all know that: Right?

Oh Lord Elrond! I shouted mentally. Was I lost and hidden away from you for good?

I had no idea how much time went by. I neither felt thirst nor hunger. Sometimes, my mind would fall silent and I could not think of anything else, so maybe I slept/dreamed. Sometimes I dreamed I was back in Rivendell, in my room. Sometimes, unexpectedly, I dreamed of my 21st Century life. Job, computers, freeways and all.

But my mind would dodge all that quick as a wink, because I didn't want to find myself back in the world from which I came.

I kept picturing Elrond's face. Sometimes Glorfindel or Erestor, even Cerwal's. At one point, I pictured Lord Elrond, looking out off the roof of the high north tower, where he frequently watched the stars. It was late afternoon and I could see his face, lit by the westering sun, frowning slightly as he looked over the rooftops of Rivendell, his eyes tracking the course of the Bruinen as it made its way westward.

"Lord Elrond!" I called out as I watched him. "Lord Elrond! I wish you could help! I am lost and frozen like a block of ice or a rock! I can't get to you! I am in the cave of _halenmyr_ fungus." At least, I thought I was.

He turned his head as if listening to something, and then I saw Lord Glorfindel come into view, his blue eyes serious as he joined the elf lord to stand at his side, also scanning the landscape.

I wanted to jump up and down and shout: "Here I am! I wish you could see me."

I felt as if I was a ghost, trying to contact the living, my words a soundless breath of nothing, unable to disturb a drifting tuft of goose down, much less contact anyone.

I got number, if that makes sense. My mind was beginning to think in starts and stutters. I could not complete a thought without effort. And that frightened me, so I fought harder for clarity. I focused all my thought on Lord Elrond, the best thing to happen to me here in Middle Earth. My best friend in Middle Earth. Okay, well one of my few friends in Middle Earth, truth be told.

I concentrated very hard, pouring out all my affection and love for him, before my mind was unable to function.

Before it went utterly silent.

I kept seeing his beloved face. Those great stormy grey, midnight intense eyes filling my vision, topped by those wonderfully expressive eyebrows of his. That ever-knowing, warm smile.

"Oh Lord Elrond, I wish you could hear me," I thought for the hundredth time. "I really just wanted to get you a simple gift," I added sadly.

But I was slowly falling mute, my thoughts, my energy slipping away.

I took a big mental breath and screamed "Dear Iluvatar! Lord Elrond! Hear me! And save me from this swallowing darkness."

I stopped and then, there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

11

Dreams are strange things to start with, but when one is dreaming in Middle Earth, they can get extremely strange.

So the particular dream image I am alluding to was a green face---of what I am not sure, but vaguely humanoid: a nose and a thin slash of mouth where all should be. But mostly, it was just green light glowing every where. The face grew so close to mine that I could no longer see the features and it felt as if my head was going to explode. I tried to force the feeling out, but nothing happened.

I suddenly saw Lord Elrond in his study, sitting behind the large table that functioned as his desk. He was talking to me, as he so frequently does, but I could not read his lips nor hear his words. Okay, admittedly, trying to lip-read Sindarin would not be easy for me under any circumstances. But it was the elf lord. I tried to say something, but he went right on talking. Then suddenly, it changed to a picture of his face close to mine. Ah, he was giving me a goblet of some no doubt nasty tasting medicine…but I could not taste it. Or actually feel it go down my throat.

I swallowed anyway.

The image changed to the elf lord in sparkling white and silver robes that he had worn in honor of Yule. He had officiated at a wonderful candle lighting and singing ceremony, radiating energy and power. It took my breath away.

Though, come to think of it, I was not real certain I was really breathing.

Elrond was suddenly smiling at me and then his form faded away from me. I tried to reach out, but he got smaller and fainter until the darkness was total.

It felt as if my whole body was tingling. Sharp prickles and stabs of pain crawled all over me.

I thought my eyes were open, but if they were, I could see nothing. It was darkness complete, no matter how hard I strained my eyes. I opened my mouth to yell, screech, whatever my throat would allow, but I heard no sound.

I stopped struggling and assessed myself. Surely I was not dead. I wouldn't be all prickly and strange feeling.

But what _was_ the matter?

The last thing I could remember was the cave and the acid green light.

Yes! That's right! I was looking for _halenmyr_ for Lord Elrond. For a Yule gift.

Cold pressure punctuated my thoughts. At first it was on my face and feet and then, it spread through me, replacing the prickles and sharp pains.

I was so unsure of myself, I could not tell whether I was flailing about or not.

Aha. The black around me was beginning to dull to a twilight gray. Yes. I was sure it was. I strained my eyes to make it brighter, but the gray reached a certain level and then held steady.

I could feel nothing further.

Hey, but I certainly felt that wet, slobbery kiss.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground outside the cave. The moon was high, and Carenloth was snuffling in my hair. She had given me that slobbery lick. I tried to sit up, but I was so weak and disoriented, I didn't get an inch or two off the ground before I sank to the cold, lightly snow covered rock beneath me.

I just lay there doing some serious…feeling. The cold, the smell of slightly damp horse, the sound of the wind in the pines nearby.

The vivid green radiating from the cave.

Weak as a baby bird, there was no way I could struggle away---but the green did not leave the cave, thankfully. I heard a breathy voice say in Quenya…"Go!' and then "Elrond will find."

Confused, I finally found some adrenaline and pushed myself to my knees. Okay, I got it; I had to leave. Now.

I pulled myself upright by Carenloth's front left leg and then collapsed against the saddle. I sort of pushed on the mare to get her to move towards a boulder so I could inelegantly drag myself into the saddle.

I was so glad I didn't fall. I am not sure I would have gotten up.

Half-draped over Carenloth, we made our way down through the mountains.

After about an hour, I was able to sort of sit up for brief moments. I felt so weak and stiff. My water bottle still hung off the pommel of the saddle and I slobbered enough water to rid myself of my dry throat. But not permanently. I was SOOO thirsty. And it was winter and it was beginning to snow again. It was hardly the desert here in the heights.

I did not have the energy to camp so we just kept going. And going. I did not push Carenloth, but luckily she was as anxious to reach Rivendell as I was. I slept in the saddle some, but when Carenloth stumbled or a drift of snow shook free and hit my shoulder or something, I would wake up briefly. It was a cold, slow ride.

I am not sure how long it took us to get there. A couple of days, I think. Carenloth stopped walking when she needed to eat, so when she did, I fumbled in my rucksack and pulled out some lembas. They helped me think more clearly for awhile. I'd lost my bottle of miruvor somewhere.

But even with marginally clearer thinking, I still had no idea what had happened to me.

Though I could see the green---whatever it was, I had no idea what it had done to me. I was certainly hoping Lord Elrond knew. It had to be some kind of magic ensorcellment. And I was not sure if the spell had left completely or just faded off some. or not.

Finally of course, we reached the high pasture. I was pretty sure it was the pasture, because the thin stallion we had met earlier was still there, still favoring his hoof. But now, there was a mare and a shaggy, thin foal with him as well. He laid his ears back as we went past his tree. But I was too anxious to get back to the House.

Poor Carenloth, she was pretty wobbly by the time we took the path past the sheep station and were passing the stark, gnarled branches of the apple orchards. And I was exhausted, too. Numb and feeling duller by the minute. Passing the apple trees made me think of hot apple cider and my mouth watered. I took a swig of melted snow water and then tipped the waterskin up and over my face. It stung very briefly, but then, my face was even number. I cracked off what ice I could reach.

It took me a while to realize that Carenloth had stopped. I blinked and looked about me. The snow was falling thick and fast now and I could no longer see the path. I could feel Carenloth trembling beneath me.

We had reached the end of our tethers.

I slid off Carenloth and stumbled up to her head on numb feet. I pulled her down so I could rest my face along her nose. I rubbed tiredly between her ears and she made a thin wicker in my hair. With a tired moan, my legs gave out and I collapsed at her feet. She followed me a few minutes later. I held onto her around the neck and huddled close for warmth.

"View Halloooo!" I croaked out once as loudly as I could.

But the snow just fell covering everything.

Spluttering, I spit miruvor out of my mouth and looked up through ice-encrusted eyelashes to find Hesthryn, an elf I had seen frequently in the stables, looking down at me with a frown. Even with his hood up, strands of his long dark hair whipped about his face like excited snakes in the high wind blowing around us.

"Carenloth." I croaked. He nodded. "She has been led with care back to the stables. Cerwal is tending to her."

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

I hate waking up to pins and needles and heat---but there was the elf lord! I was just being lifted out of the natural hot bath water in my bathing room and wrapped in a quilt. I hurt every where.

But Elrond was there, smiling at me. I hissed at the pain as I lifted my hand to touch his face. He showed no signs of having gone through the tragedy of losing Rhean. There wasn't even a bandage around his head.

"Ah, there's Marie. Back once again from wandering in strange places and dreams, I do not doubt."

"Yes, my lord." My eyes went unfocused as I thought back to the cave. "I have no idea what happened." I looked up at him as he set me in my bed and then I asked with a rush, my voice dry as sand. "Carenloth? Is she all right? She was so worn out."

"Cerwal says she is improving slowly. She just needs rest and food."

"My poor, sweet mare. It was a rough ride for her." (Duhhh—you think?)

Okay, okay.

Of course, I had to explain what I was doing up in the Misty Mountains in such a storm (without the sense God gave a goose I am sure he wanted to say. Or something like that!). I tiredly told him about his Yule gift. The Yule gift he wasn't going to get now.

Ivy came up to me and crawled up the quilt and placed herself on my chest to purr. Happy to see her, I trailed my hand down her smooth black fur.

Elrond offered me a goblet which I drank quickly with a smile, grateful some things didn't change.

When I was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at me in silence, his eyes warm with candlelight. "Marie. I am astonished and grateful that you took it upon yourself to go up into the mountains and finish culling the _halenmyr_ for me. That was a very brave thing to do." He reached out and pushed a tangle of wet hair out of my face. He sat back with a sigh, adding quietly, "And I see you met the Guardian of the Cave."

I looked at him with a slight frown as I was still feeling woolly headed. Then I knew: the green thing. "The Guardian was the glowing green thing that sent me out."

Elrond nodded. "But not before turning you to stone, I'm afraid."

"Stone?"

"Indeed. That is why you have trouble with feeling in your extremities. The Guardian strikes those who invade its domain by casting them into stone. _Halenmyr_ is protected throughout Middle Earth by a Guardian of one sort or another because it is so very potent and rare. You are the first I have heard that escaped from being a permanent outcropping in its cave."

"I was calling to you, my lord. The feeling of being trapped was so awful."

"Marie, I had a very strong sense of you one night. Your image woke me, but because all was darkness around you, I could not determine where you were."

"I thought I'd never see you again." My voice dropped and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. Lord, I still was a stiff as a board and I ached everywhere.

I petted Ivy some more, thinking about the faint Quenya I had heard outside the cave. "The Guardian told me to go and then "Elrond will find." And as always, my lord, I am so glad you did."

"We have been looking for some time, Marie as we did not know at first which direction you went. The snow obliterated Carenloth's footfalls."

He leaned forward and laid his warm hand on my brow. "No more terrors, Marie. You are home."

My eyes were drooping and I smiled slightly as I slid down into my quilt. One can always count on the elf lord for healing sleep.

The next morning I awoke, still feeling a bit stiff. Ah, but I was back in my room. I glanced out to my patio and saw that the snow still fell. Ivy lay curled against my hip, though one eye was open watching me. I lay there, trying to decide what to do.

Reluctantly, with much groaning and grunting, I got up and stiffly made my way to my bathing room.

Once finished I decided I should probably try to walk around a bit to loosen up. I went out towards my patio and leaned against the central arch that led out to the fountain. Watching the snow swirl about like feathers after a pillow fight, I found I could relax. Even though I had (once again) gone through something way outside my experience, it wasn't as horrifying as the Nazgul or dealing with Yko. Those things made me shudder in terror. And though being turned to stone was pretty darn awful, it didn't leave me with the lingering horror of my other dark escapades. The Guardian of the Cave was just doing its job.

But it _was _interesting it had let me loose.

I wrapped my arms around myself and limped across the floor to my bed. My big familiar bed with Ivy stretching in a curl of quilt.

Before I reached the said item of furniture, Elrond strolled in. He stopped in the middle of the room, arms akimbo with a smile. "It is certainly good to see you up and about. Moving is the best thing for your muscles and bones." He went to my armoire and pulled out a deep blue shawl I had. Wrapping it around me, he took me by one arm and we slowly went out into the corridor for a stroll.

I had to give my walking a good part of my concentration because I did not want to slip and do something ridiculously, well, Marie-like in front of the elf lord. But still, I did have a few questions.

"So, why DID the Guardian let me go?"

"Based on what you told me last evening, it read your mind and knew that you were under my protection. And though I did not send you to the cave, the creature knew enough to let you go."

"Because you have had a relationship with this creature for some time, I take it?"

"Indeed. From the founding of Imladris."

I'll just bet.

I bit my lip and the looked at him sidewise. "So, I missed Yule, didn't I?"

He turned and smiled at me, his eyes warm. "It was five days ago."

I sighed heavily. All that AND I missed Yule. Darn it!

He clasped my arm and gently turned me to face him. "Do not worry about it, Marie. It is gift enough that you have returned and are all right."

I hugged him quickly and my stiff muscles protested. "I am sorry nevertheless." I looked at him ruefully. "So, you will have to return to the cave again."

He nodded. "In a week or so, when I am certain you have recovered." He paused and looked out over the Valley of Rivendell, white with blowing snow. "This storm will move on in a few days and the weather should remain clear for awhile. Riding will be easier."

Riding! But still, Rhean was gone!

"Of course." I could not even ask about his injuries because I did not want to remind him of Rhean.

Our stroll had led us to his study, into which I followed him with a deep sigh. Time for a nasty flavored cordial, I guess.

We went into his surgery and he patted the top of his examination table. I awkwardly tried to hop up, but before I could get myself situated, he had lifted me and sat me on the edge. "Why are we here?" I said puzzled. "Nothing feels badly wrong with me. You know, no cuts or broken bones or-or frostbitten toes." I scrunched my toes reflexively, remembering another winter…

"No surgery, Marie. And your bones are fine. As are your toes. It is just the lingering stiffness in your muscles I am concerned with." He picked up my dangling legs and I lay back on the table slowly.

What could he do?

Ohhh, bless the elf lord, he gave me a massage.

Before you get all perky and wacky out there, let me tell you, the first half an hour was very painful. It was as if he was rubbing needles and bits of glass into me.

I had just turned over on my stomach, and my body was tingling painfully when he walked out of the surgery telling me he would return shortly.

I closed my eyes, but as I said, I was not very comfortable. I lay there just inhaling the clean linen smell and the faint herbal smell of the salve he had been using.

When he returned, he held up a large stoppered jar with a flourish. "This is Cerwal's special liniment for injured horses."

I reared off the table with a loud groan saying indignantly, "Wait a minute! I am no horse!"

"Of course not, Marie. But this liniment is for the deep muscle pains of an injured horse and so will be excellent for reaching all the way to your bones. The Guardian's touch is an old, complicated magic."

With an exasperated sigh, I nodded and lay down carefully. I swear if he had made any more "horse" comments, I was going to throw the pillow under my head at him.

Oh, but I will admit, that the liniment smelled wonderful, not at all rank or really strange. Nevertheless, as skilled as Elrond is, the deep massaging was pretty painful. And no sleep at the end of it. But as he rubbed me down, I began to think about horses, and my mind wandered to the scraggly stallion in the upper pasture and his mare and foal. Perhaps the stallion, after filling out some, might be a replacement for Rhean? I mean, I knew no one could really replace Rhean, but you know what I mean. And I still wanted to give Elrond _something_ for Yule. He deserved it!

I was pretty rubbery and achey when he was done, but he sat me up and helped me off the table. "I know you probably do not want to do any walking right now, but you need to move about to limber up your muscles. I will make you a cordial to help with the pain."

I nodded and stiffly followed him into his study and flopped on the couch beneath the big window.

I heard him clinking and clanking in his stillroom, and then he brought me a goblet which I drank quickly. A bit sour, that one.

"Now, let us walk about." He took me by my left arm. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thanks." I concentrated on not making too many faces. Didn't want anymore of that cordial.

Of course, he was right. By the time we reached the front courtyard and sat on a bench by the doors, I was feeling a lot less stiff. I indicated the weather. "So, this will be gone in a few days?"

"Yes. Perhaps sooner. The wind is a bit stronger than it was this morning."

"Maybe I could do a little riding then? Nothing too far? Just to loosen up?" I needed to check up on that stallion.

He nodded. "That would be all right." He turned to me and pulled me around to face him. "You will promise not to go off and do anything dangerous, correct?"

I nodded. What could be dangerous about a skinny stallion and his family?

Well, plenty of course. But this time I lucked out when I returned to the high pasture two and a half days later.

I had had one more rub down from Lord Elrond with the horse liniment (and a couple more goblets of that cordial at night to help me sleep). So I was pretty much ready to go, only marginally stiff. I suspected the cold weather had a lot to do with that.

However, when I reached the pasture, I found the stallion was a mighty individual horse and had no interest in coming down to the stables.

Every time I got near him, of course, he would sidle away always keeping between me and his family.

Trust me, the fumbling around I did in the snow to get him to leave his place under the oak tree he and his family sheltered under helped to loosen me up quite a bit.

After an hour or more of this, Carenloth and I went back down to the stables. Okay, well now I was going to try a little fodder and see if that wouldn't work. I could see that the wound on the stallion's leg was still oozing and shiny. Poor lad and he was being such a good father!

I got the elven equivalent of a burlap bag and stuffed it full of sweet smelling hay as well as grabbing a smaller bag of grain. I even took a few dried apples.

I was going to entice his skinny butt down to Cerwal if it was the last thing I did.

And I brought a rope too.

It had indeed stopped snowing as Elrond had said. (You know he just knew weather; that whole Ring of the Air thing.) But it was still bitterly cold, my breath steamed in big clouds, as did the horses.

I got as close as I could with an armload of hay and then I threw it about three feet from me. And just waited.

It didn't take long for the mare to come up to it, her little foal a shadow behind her rump. The little one experimented with the hay, lipping it, but he was too small to eat it yet.

The stallion nervously paced behind the eating mare. I carefully walked away and got more hay and threw it down. Poor guy, he could not resist and he began to eat as well. Don't worry I did not give them too much, either.

But now, I needed them to follow me down to the stables. I slowly walked back to Carenloth who was watching this all, ears pricked forward. Because she was being such a good woman, I gave her one of the apples. But I brought the bag of grain with me and held out my hand, determined to wait until I froze solid if I had to.

Again, the stallion paced away from me, ears slightly back. But the mare, which must have been less feral than he, stretched her thin neck out until her lips touched my gloved hand. Holding my breath, I watched as she cautiously sank her mouth into my palm and ate the grain. The foal came closer but mostly crowded under his mother's thin, ribbed belly.

Daddy still hung back. I stepped back towards Carenloth, slowly getting more grain out. Momma horse followed me and the foal let out a tiny whinny and followed the mare.

I passed Carenloth, who laid her ears back at the strange mare, but didn't bite or nip her.

Soon, both mares were following me down the path towards the stables. I kept dribbling grain on the ground to keep the mare going (and giving some to Carenloth too).

The stallion buggled behind us and then, limping as fast as he could he came up to us, ears back. He too, did not strike at us, but he danced around his mare, ears back, snorting and making worried noises. But even he could not refuse the lure of the grain and/or hay I dribbled behind me and he delicately lipped the goodies off the snow.

We got a little more than half way back and I realized I was almost out of bribes. I had one more apple. Staring at it, I mounted Carenloth and then held out my hand to the mare. Just as she got closer, I urged Carenloth forward and the mare followed. I worked carefully to keep the apple just out of reach and keep the mare inquisitive.

But as I reached the part of the path that split to go to the cider press from the path to the stables, both adult horses jerked up their heads. I saw two riders coming towards us. Not fast, but their presence made the feral horses nervous.

I could suddenly see all my careful work gone in a flurry of hooves back up the path.

I knew if I waved my arms at the elves the horses behind me would bolt.

However, I did wave my hand in a quick back and forth motion below Carenloth's neck and out of view of the mare and stallion.

The riders stopped.

But then, they dismounted and began to come up the path.

I glanced down at the rope still wrapped around the pommel of my saddle. Maybe, if I roped the little one, the parents would follow?

The foal, though still crowding its mother, was more inquisitive and I held out the apple and then let it drop near me as I slowly unwound the rope. The mare ducked down to retrieve the fruit, and the foal moved up level with the mare's nose to investigate with its mother.

Biting my lip, I called out and the foal lifted its head and as quick as I could, I threw the loop over his head (I had made a loop while going up to the pasture. Cerwal had showed me some time ago). The baby bolted back, of course, rearing in fright. The mare and stallion both rolled their eyes back and reared up. Carenloth side-stepped quickly from their flailing hooves.

While I struggled with the suddenly wildly bucking foal, the two elves joined me. One was Elrond and the other Cerwal. I smiled as I yanked back again on the tightening rope. "Look what I found on my wandering! Three horses! And look at that stallion, my lords! Look at the wonderful hank of white hair in his mane!"

Grinning, both elves went up to the frightened mare and stallion and only, as elves can do, calmed them with soft words and touches. It was amazing to watch.

Cerwal was able to even get close enough to look at the stallion's wound.

I, still being Calamity Jane, was trying to control the wild pullings of the foal. Just as I was a bout to take a deep breath and yank back, the foal rushed towards me making the rope slack.

I inelegantly fell out of the saddle and on to the ground. Thank Illuvatar it was a deep drift of snow with no rocks hiding beneath it. But I had dropped the rope as I fell.

Lord Elrond called out, "Marie, are you all right?"

"Yes," I said floundering in the snow. I got up and ran stiffly after the foal that had run pall mall down the path to the stables.

"Let him go, Marie!" Cerwal called out. "His parents will follow!"

I stumbled to a stop as the baby continued running.

Adjusting my stiff shoulders, I turned to the two elves and grinned. They had quieted down the horses enough to where Elrond let the mare follow the foal and finally, Cerwal did the same to the stallion. Cerwal quickly grabbed Carenloth and followed the horses down the Valley.

Elrond stood in the middle of the snowy path, an open field of white behind him. His face had a blush of red on it from the cold and his dark brown leather trews and cloak made him look very no nonsense. He held out a gloved hand to me and we walked back slowly to the horses he and Cerwal had been riding.

"Where did you discover this little family, Marie?" He asked me as he lifted me onto Cerwal's horse. He slowly mounted his own and we headed back.

"Up in the high sheep pasture on my way to the Guardian's cave. He was alone when I came across him first. Isn't his mane something? I have never seen that before."

"Yes, it is quite unusual coloring for a bay."

"But how did he get up there? Surely all the horses are accounted for?"

"There have been wild horses hereabouts for almost an Age, Marie. An occasional steer as well. Wanderers from ancient battles, escaped animals from the lonely homesteads that dot the Wild. The Valley has ever been a refuge, Marie. For four-legged, as well as two-legged souls."

I nodded slowly and then straightened in the saddle to pull a kink out of my back. No matter what, rounding up the horses had certainly gotten me moving. But a long soak in a hot bath was going to be so very welcome.

As we approached the stables, I pulled up and just sat on the horse, watching the elves dealing with the mare and foal. The stallion had already been brought inside.

I was suddenly very tired. About to dismount, I felt myself lifted out of the saddle and set carefully down. I noticed that concerned healer's look in the elf lord's eyes. Trying to forestall a quick trip back to the House, I asked, "Can I see them settled at least?" He nodded and we went into the warm, fragrant stable. The nervous whinnying and rustling of the other horses surrounded us as Elrond and I went to the back of the stables where the largest box stalls were.

"Did you follow me, my lord?"

"Not exactly," he said, hands clasped behind his back. "I wanted to ride and Cerwal and I were discussing the merits of the gelding I rode."

Right. Sure. Just happened to want to take a ride when I did. I didn't just fall into Middle Earth yesterday, my lord.

I glanced quickly at him, but his eyes, though faintly smiling, were focused ahead towards the back of the stables.

Ah, there they were; the little family. The mare already had her head in the manger, pulling at the fresh hay and the baby was nursing, his little tail flicking back and forth. Cerwal was gently tending to the stallion's leg. He stood still for the elf's ministrations, though his ears were back.

"It looks as if you have some new refugees to care for, my lord." I said with a smile.

"Indeed, Marie. And I am sure they will be lively additions to my Household."

Elrond came up to the carved wood railing and the stallion lifted his head and snorted. Cerwal stepped away from the horse who then limped slowly towards us.

I held my breath. The stallion, his eyes slightly dilated, put his head over the railing. Lord Elrond slowly lifted his hand and laid it on the forehead of the skinny horse. He closed his eyes and whuffled a deep sigh, lowering his head. Elrond gently stroked his long nose.

I picked up the elf's hand hanging at his side and squeezed it. "I know I am a little late, my lord, but, "Happy Yule!"

He squeezed it back.

The End


End file.
